


Danse avec le Diable et le Dieu pareil

by cuddlydreamsonrainydays



Category: Original Work
Genre: End of the World, Other, Poetry, Thunderstorms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlydreamsonrainydays/pseuds/cuddlydreamsonrainydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les derniers moments de la vie, rien n'est plus important, sauf ce moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse avec le Diable et le Dieu pareil

Elle dansa dans la tempête avec ses mouvements maladroits et ses cheveux mouillés. Son maquillage coula sur son visage et ses habits collèrent et montrèrent son corps avec tous ses défauts. Elle n'était pas belle, mais en même temps, elle était magnifique. Elle dansa, et le monde dansa avec elle.

Il la regarda bouger dans la pluie, le vent et le bruit. Il la regarda en souriant, cette étrange fille qui n'eût plus un souci dans le monde, qui eût appris de s'en foutre. Il la regarda, et il vit sa beauté qui personne d'autre ne vit.

-Danse avec moi! cria-t-elle, danse et oublie! Aujourd'hui, on danse avec le diable et le dieu pareil! Et elle rit, et elle rit en folie et en extase et la tempête rit avec elle.

-Danse avec moi, car demain, tu ne dansera plus!

Et en ce moment, elle eût raison, car la tempête fut la plus forte jamais et le ciel était violet et jaune, et car le monde fut à sa fin, juste avant d'exploser, et car le soleil s'approcha et la tempête ne s'arrêta plus. Il courut donc, il courut vers elle contre le vent et la pluie, froide et chaude, de ce monde mais aussi pas. Il courut et il la rejoignit sous sa beauté terrible et surnaturelle.

-Danse!

Elle rit, et il rit avec elle, et il sentit la folie qui coula dans son corps et qui lui fut bouger, et ils rirent le plus fort possible mais néanmoins muet dans le bruit de la fin de tout. Et ils dansèrent tous les deux, et rien ne fut important sauf le moment et leur danse et leur rire.

Ils rirent, ils dansèrent.

Et le ciel devint plus obscure avec chaque seconde qui se passa et le vent devint plus fort.

Non, elle n'était pas belle - mais quelle était la valeur de beauté extérieure quand tout tomba et se détacha, quand la fin s'approche à vitesse de lumière? Son cœur était beau, et libre, et grand, et dans la tempête, ou elle dansa en folie, elle fut magnifique et puissante comme une déesse.

Il le sentit aussi maintenant - il dansa avec le diable et le dieu et l'univers entier.

Et le vent devint plus fort encore et il ne vit presque plus rien sauf son visage et ses yeux brûlants.

Et ils volèrent soudainement, volèrent en dansant, portés par le vent, et elle prit ses mains dans ces derniers moments, et elle le regarda une dernière fois et puis elle ferma ses yeux

et il fut pareil

et il ne vit rien mais il entendit le bruit d'un monde qui explosa

et il sentit la chaleur et la pression

et il n'y avait plus rien

juste le noir

et ses mains dans les siennes


End file.
